


【万白】字母梗 - R for Retaliation（反击）

by EloveHo



Category: all小白
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo





	【万白】字母梗 - R for Retaliation（反击）

设定：每个人都有动物形态，兽态的时候行为和思想会比较像动物本身，自制力低下（有点像疯狂动物城+哨向设定的结合体？）。可以部分或完整化人。以动物形态生孩子，混血不会产生杂交种。老白参军年龄比较小，有点类似于上寄宿学校的感觉，不光要做体能训练还要上课考试什么的。

 

——————

 

白家从白曜隆的太太太爷爷辈起就是纯正猫系血统，所以白爷爷一点也不惊讶白妈妈生出了一只白虎崽子，想想还有点小自豪。白家世代参军，有过不少为国立功的烈士，所以白曜隆打小就被往职业军人培养，加上身体素质好，小小年纪就有了大高个儿和一身腱子肉。白爸爸一看，很满意，但我是猫系，我不说。白爷爷一看，特别满意，但我傲娇，我不说。白妈妈天天看，又满意又心疼，但我刀子口豆腐心，我不能表露出来。

 

日子一天天过去了，缺少家庭温暖的（划掉）白曜隆有了一个特别不威风的小秘密：他沉迷于吸狗无法自拔。毕竟犬系的朋友们都那么热情，那么阳光，那么real！就连军区大院儿隔壁看起来特别吓人的藏獒大校刘嘉裕和灰狼上校丁飞都对他特别好，看他在院子里晒太阳都会过来抓抓他下巴，挠挠他肚子，不把他舒服到呼噜呼噜都不带撒手的。

 

而当刘嘉裕拉着一个人向他们这群新兵蛋子介绍说“这是你们的教官王昊，威尔士柯基。”的时候，白曜隆觉得自己的小秘密可能快要守不住了。旁边的战友们都在讨论没想到大名鼎鼎、立功无数的王昊PG One竟然是只柯基。而白曜隆脑子里只有一屏幕的“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”、“他的手好可爱啊！”、“不知道脚是不是也是圆圆的？”、“他的屁股一定很好摸！”、“不愧是柯基，短腿也激萌！”、“想吸兽态的万万~”、“桥度麻袋万万是什么？”、“啊啊啊不管了就是好可爱啊想吸嘤嘤嘤”…如同脱缰的草泥马般奔过，震得他心跳都要紊乱了。

 

王昊听着窃窃私语又伸手把帽檐压低了一点，眼神一扫定在了老刘嘱咐他要特别照顾的白曜隆上。身体素质倒是不错，就是有点白得不像刚经历完一周新兵训练的样子，而且怎么这么…红？难道是在笑我腿短？

 

“喂，你。对就你。”王昊一仰头，“你有什么话就直说，看你再憋下去都要熟了。”

 

人群的目光一下子全都落到了白曜隆身上，他一脸状况外地抬头一看，期待的小眼神犹如猎人的一颗子弹，惊得王昊心中的小鹿突然开始没日没夜做到大。“我吗？报告教官我没什么要说的！”除了您实在是太太太可爱了之外。被萌到的王昊不得不用两句调笑话带过，转身离开的时候重重地锤了两下自己的胸口，同时记住了比自家2岁的小侄子还像幼犬的白曜隆。

 

——————

 

刚听刘嘉裕说起的时候王昊以为白曜隆又是一个被家里送来改造的纨绔红二代，没想到几个月下来这小崽子竟然在班里一直名列前茅，除了精神力都是前三，让王昊刮目相看。本来身为整个班的大领导，白曜隆的成绩在王昊看来是非常不错的了，毕竟谁没有偏科过？但扛不住基友李京泽天天搁他这念叨什么“白曜隆就差精神力不行了”，“要是能提高一点能力会有质的飞跃啊”。

 

李京泽是白曜隆导师，本体是一只天鹅，话唠，能说，声音还哑，常常怼得身边人怀疑人生。王昊被念得耳朵都要起茧子，只好答应去给白曜隆开个小灶。至于这白曜隆到底是面对什么情况精神力低下？李京泽笑得很缺德（划掉）神秘，手里塞给王昊一张小纸条。

 

——————

 

精神力练习和测试都是在一个封闭的小房间里，上下左右都是屏幕，后面还藏了音响，可以非常真实的模拟各种各样的场景。学员被要求穿上最舒适的衣服，锻炼在最放松的状态面对最紧急的情况。可今天王昊不需要打开模拟器，他有个更经济节能的办法。

 

白曜隆被眼前的景象惊呆了。一只可爱度超过标准的柯基犬左戳戳、右戳戳了好半天才从衣服里面钻出来，头上的毛都被蹭得有点乱了。这柯基，不，王昊，一出来向白曜隆奔过来，哼哧哼哧地摇着尾巴绕着他转圈。腿短跑不快，屁股还一扭一扭的，尾巴蹭过白曜隆裸露的脚踝带来一丝麻痒，还让他抖了一下。

 

不出王昊所料，白曜隆开始心跳加速，呼吸急促，浑身颤抖，没多久就发出一声自暴自弃的吼声，变成了一只白虎从衣服堆里跳了出来。可王昊没想到的是，白曜隆一蹦三米高就开始追着他跑。他哪里是腿长将近1米的猎食性动物的对手，没跑两步就被白曜隆从身后抓住了。还没等王昊对自己的生存处境产生绝望，就感觉自己屁股间一股热气传来。

 

“白曜隆居然把他的脸塞到塞到了我的屁股里？！”王昊惊。

 

“啊啊啊啊啊万万的屁股爪感真的太好了！！！上面的毛怎么感觉比我脸上的毛还要软嘤嘤嘤！！”白痴汉。

\---  
TBC


End file.
